Till Death Do You Part
by Kameko4Life
Summary: Soul and Black Star are together. Black Star accuses Soul of cheating on him with Kid. What happens when Kid changes teams and agrees to go out with Soul? YAOI.ONE-SHOT. LEMONSSSSSS. Enjoy ;


**A/N: Heyy everyone reading this, this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I'm only writing this because 1) I just finished watching Soul Eater and 2) there was only ONE yaoi fanfiction with Death the Kid and Soul. Not cool. So I'm writing one because I think they're the best yaoi pairing. I tried not to do too much OOC but… things just happen when you're writing a fanfic. So if it is a little OOC, just go with it. Okay?**

**WARNING: This is a boy x boy fanfiction and contains a lime, a lemon and other citrusy goodness. Do not read this if you do not know what that is or do not like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater Evan, Maka Albarn, Patty or Liz Thompson, Black Star, Tsubaki, Shinigami-Sama, Death the Kid or any other characters that I may mention in the is fanfic. But I DO own Death the Kid wallpaper for my desktop ;D**

Till Death do you Part

He was walking up the stairs for what seemed like the millionth time this year to enter his school, the DWMA, also known as Shibusen. As he walked through the entrance, he mentally sighed as he saw Black Star approaching him with a look in his eyes that said he was ready for a fight. But as soon as he saw him he asked "Hey, Kid. Do you know where Soul is?" well that wasn't exactly a new one, but with that fierce look in his eyes, it either meant he wanted to fight with his best friend or he needed to tell him something that was making him mad. He hoped it was the latter because he sure as hell did not want Black Star breaking everything apart if they started fighting because he really didn't want to keep trying to uphold the symmetry all around the school from the overly destructive kid.

"No. I just got here. How am I supposed to know where he is?" Kid answered. He sighed as he kept walking ignoring the death glare that Black Star was sending him. _Today is not going to be a fun day_, he thought to himself. As he was about to enter the classroom, the door swung open and Tsubaki came running though it, knocking Kid over. "Omaigoshi'msosorry!" she said way too fast. "Have you seen Black Star? He just stormed off and I can't find him anywhere…" she sounded exhausted and looked extremely worried. "Yeah, I just saw him; is there anything wrong?" He noticed how she went from being worried to being nervous. "Uh, no, not really. Where did you say you saw him?" Yep, nervous; like it's some kind of secret or something.

"I didn't; but he was at the entrance looking like he was about to kill me if I didn't tell him where Soul was," Kid said as he was about to push open the door. As he was pushing past her, he heard a small "uh-oh" and heard as she started running in said direction. _Well it may not be fun, but it'll sure be interesting, _he thought as he sat down next to Liz and Patty. He began to wonder what was going on when it was a half hour into class and Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka never showed up.

After the class was finally over, him, Liz and Patty began to get up when he heard what could only be Black Star's yells coming through the hallway. "…WHAT THE HELL? FINE! I'M GOING TO GET HIM AND THEN _YOU_ CAN TELL HIM." And with that, Black Star made his spectacular appearance by all but kicking the door down. "KID! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!" The whole class kept looking back and forth between him, Black Star, and Soul who was now coming up behind Tsubaki. Kid sighed as he walked down,

"What do you want?" Kid asked as he walked down over to them and followed them out the classroom, eyes still staring at their backs. "You, Soul, and I need to talk. Now," Black Star answered, anger apparent in his features as well as how he addressed Kid. As they got to the roof, Kid noticed that Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka were no longer behind them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kid asked, slightly annoyed by the fact no one had given him a reason for being kidnapped to the roof. Surprisingly, instead of a loud answer from Black Star, he got a simple and quiet answer from Soul. "We need to talk about our relationship." Okay so maybe that wasn't simple because Kid had no idea what he was talking about. "Umm, what are you talking about? What relationship?" Kid was beyond confused.

"Well… you probably don't know, but… Black Star and I are together," Soul answered looking bored. Kid could actually feel his jaw drop further than humanly possible. As he tried to pull himself together, he replied with a short, "WHAT?"

Then of course Black Star had to say "Duh, It's because I'm totally hot! EHAHAHAHA" Soul gave him an irritated look and turned back to Kid. "So how exactly does this involve me?" Kid asked, finally regaining his composure.

"Black Star thinks I'm cheating on him with you," Soul answered bluntly. _Well now isn't this an interesting turn of eve – WHAT? "_WHAT? What are you talking about? I don't even like guys."

Suddenly Black Star was yelling at him and pointing right in his face, "Don't Lie! I've seen the way you look at him! I know you like guys because you sure as hell don't like girls!" He yelled in Kid's face. "And how exactly would you know that?" Kid asked, completely taken aback by Black Star's words. "Because you have two hot girls running around with you as your weapons and one of them barely wears anything and you never look at them in any special way! Plus, you're always flirting with Soul!"

"You know what Black Star?" both Black Star and Kid jumped a little at Soul sudden input. "Why don't we just break up if this bothers you so much? You're being totally uncool and he doesn't flirt with me. Plus I'm tired of you being so possessive, it's annoying." That time both Kid's and black Star's jaw dropped slightly before Black Star started yelling again.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. I DON'T CARE. YOU SHOULD JUST GO OUT WITH KID. MAKE ALL OUR LIVES EASIER!" and with that, Black Star jumped over the side of the roof, landed perfectly on his two feet when he landed, and started running down the stairs. Kid looked back to Soul who was still watching Black Star running, before turning back to Kid. "That was so uncool," was all he said before turning and walking to the wall to sit down against it.

"So how about it, wanna go out?" Kid turned to stare at the boy who just asked him out. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Kid asked. "I asked if you want to go out," Soul repeated as Kid sat down next to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Is there any part of 'I don't like guys' that you didn't understand?" he said while looking up at the sky.

"What if I made you change your mind?" Soul said suddenly.

"What are you talking ab—" Kid started asking, turning to Soul, but he wasn't able to finish his question because as soon as he turned, Soul leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was so sudden but it immediately affected Kid to the point that after less than five seconds, his brain stopped functioning properly and he responded to the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Soul pulled back with a smirk on his face. Kid slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Soul with that grin on his face, his eyes grew wide and he put the back of his hand to his mouth. After a few more seconds, he got up slowly muttered an incoherent "umm" and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. When he ran out the door to the roof, he noticed Liz, Patty, and Maka standing there with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open, but kid just kept running.

Kid ran all the way to the Death Room and as soon as he saw his father, Lord Death, he tried to regain his composer, but failed. As soon as Shinigami – Sama saw his son acting strange he asked his what was wrong. "Father, Soul Eater Evans just kissed me… and I didn't do anything about it. What could that mean?" Shinigami-Sama looked at his thoroughly confused son and then poked him on the cheek. "Well, that either means you're gay and you don't know it, OR you are good enough friends that it didn't bother you. But since it appears to have bothered you, I'm going to go with the first."

Kid stared at his father, completely dumbstruck, hardly believing his father told him that he, Death the Kid, is in fact _gay_. Then he realized that everything Black Star had said was true. He had never payed attention to the girls around him like Patty, wearing nonexistent shorts and a shirt that only hid her chest. But then again he was always hanging out with them or Black Star or Soul. Kid was thinking hard about everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes and he realized there was a possible chance that he could be gay or at least bisexual. Shinigami-Sama was staring at him as he thought. "You know, it's okay, right?" Kid looked at his father and nodded. "Yeah I know; I'll be right back, father." And with that, Kid took off running out of the Death Room through the school all the way to the roof. As soon as he got there, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Soul was still sitting there, staring up at the sky.

"I'm surprised you came back, Kid, that's totally cool," was all Soul said before closing his eyes. Kid walked over and sat down in the same spot that sat earlier. He looked over at Soul, who had the most peaceful look on his face, and noticed how truly amazing he looked. His white hair looked so soft, and his red eyes hidden behind shut lids always mesmerized him, and his lips that normally formed a smirk, looked so amazingly kissable. At that thought, Kid lifted a hand to lightly touch his own lips at the memory of kiss they just shared not a half hour before. "Soul, I made up my mind," Kid said while moving a little closer to Soul. Soul opened his eyes and looked at Kid, waiting for an answer. Kid was about to speak, but suddenly Soul stood up and said, "before you tell me, let's go to my place, Maka is still running around here so we won't have to worry about her eavesdropping. Kid agreed and got up, walking towards the door with Soul. "Fine, but walk fast, I don't have all day," was all he said before walking out the door.

Once they arrived at Soul and Maka's house, they both kicked off their shoes and set their backpacks down next to the door. Soul walked to the kitchen asking, "Tea or coffee?" Kid chose tea and remembered the time they were fighting with the Kishin and BJ always got upset about not have Mandheling coffee. As soon as he sat down on the couch, Soul came back out with the tea. Kid watched his graceful movements as he sat down next to him. Kid didn't know what to say, now that they were so close where they couldn't get interrupted. "So what were you going to tell me at school?" Soul said, interrupting Kid's thoughts.

"I was about to tell you my answer for the question you asked me, but for some strange reason I was forced to come to your house."

"You weren't forced, you led the way."

"Whatever. Now are you going to hear my answer or not?"

"You're the one who started talking about something irrelevant."

"Oh yeah, sorry; anyways, I was going to tell you that, in regards to your question I will accept your offer as a trial run."

"You made that totally longer than it had to be. Couldn't you just say, 'yeah, I'll try to go out with you,'? Don't be so uncool."

Kid stared at Soul, processing what he had just said; and it did, in fact, sound better shorter. He looked back at Soul and for some strange reason, he poked him in the cheek the same way his father had poked him. Soul looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Kid looked back the same way, and the strange reasons continued as he leaned forward slightly deciding whether or not he should kiss Soul. He didn't have to think for long because Soul got the message and leaned in to kiss him. With that, Kid's brain stopped forming coherent thoughts. Lost in the moment, he didn't realize what this actually meant; that he and soul was now an official couple and he was probably gay and accepted it.

Soul suddenly pulled out of the kiss, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" This was the first time he had ever seen such a look in Soul's eyes. Usually you only see his uncertainty in a battle or back when they were fighting the Kishin Azura and Maka was making questionable attacks. But he had never seen him with this specific look. "You're going to make me change my mind if you ask me again," Kid responded. He had already made up his mind and he doesn't like going back on his word. "Fine, but don't say I didn't give you a chance to back out," Soul said, smirking just enough to show his strangely sharp teeth.

He pressed his lips hard against Kid's, pushing him down slowly onto the couch. Kid responded immediately, kissing just as hard as Soul was. They kept going at it, only pulling away slightly to catch their breath. Then, deciding Soul had been holding back long enough, he started to trail kisses from his lips to his cheeks all the way down towards his throat. As soon as his lips reached a certain spot on Kid's neck, he heard a moan escape his lips. Smirking, Soul licked at that spot trying to get another reaction from the kid underneath him. He knew it worked when he heard a small whimper come from Kid. Then knowing exactly how to get more moans out of him, he started sucking on that spot and after every few seconds, he'd lightly brush his tongue along the skin. The room was so silent apart from all the moans that could be heard coming from Kid. Kid suddenly pulled Soul's soft white hair, dragging the boy upwards to regain contact of their lips.

They kissed harder than they had been; bruising each other's lips with the strength in their kisses. Soul slowly started removing Kid's jacket; throwing it over the side of the couch without breaking contact. After the jacket had been removed and discarded, it left more visible area of the neck which brought Soul back down towards it. He went back to that spot he had marked before, knowing it would continue to arouse Kid. As soon as he started sucking lightly on that spot again, he got the reaction he was looking for. Soul's hands started to make their way up Kid's shirt, slowly running along his stomach, up to his chest and back down to his stomach.

Soul pulled back from Kid's neck only to pull his black shirt over his head. As soon as Kid's shirt joined his jacket on the other side of the couch, Soul's mouth went back to trailing kisses down Kid's neck. His hands continued to travel up and down Kid's chest. Accidentally, Soul's pinky finger brushed against Kid's nipple, which he instantly felt get slightly harder. An aroused moan escaped Kid's lips from the contact.

Soul decided to switch things up a little by pulling back completely, taking his shirt off, throwing down to joining Kid's tops, and settling himself in a straddle position on Kid's lap. Kid's eyes were still closed from the pleasure of everything so far, but he slowly opened one eye to look at Soul's new position. There were no signs of displeasure so Soul stayed in that spot while continuing to run his fingers all over Kid's upper body. Finally giving in, he made little intricate swirls all the way up his stomach till he came to the little nubs on Kid's chest. Touching them lightly, he started pushing them in circular motions, feeling them get harder and harder. Loving the new sounds coming from Kid's mouth, he leaned down and moved his tongue over his left one as slow as possible. Listening to Kid gasp at the first touch, he continued with the other one. He continued to swirl his tongue around it before closing his mouth around it, biting it ever so lightly.

As soon as Kid felt the wet heat around his nipple, he gasped again. The bite didn't hurt but it had a feeling so sharp that he shivered all over. Soul continued to suck on said part pulling it lightly between his lips. Then he slowly released it from his mouth with a little pop. His mouth then began to work downwards; kissing and licking all the way down to his navel. As soon as he got to Kid's happy trail, he started undoing his black jeans. He pulled them off fast and dropped them with the small pile of clothes gathering up gradually behind the couch.

As soon as his jeans were off, Kid looked down at Soul with lust filled eyes. Soul looked up at him, mouth never leaving the skin; they both never where this was going. Soul returned to kissing, licking, and sucking the skin above the elastic band of Kid's black silk boxers, Kid's eyes were closed again, face completely overtaken by the lust. But his eyes snapped open in shock at the feel of Soul's tongue slide into his boxers for a split second. But the continual feeling of Soul's mouth on his body helped force his eyes shut again and the pleasure overtook him once more.

Soul's tongue kept flicking underneath the front of Kid's boxers every few seconds or so, but Soul became tired of waiting. He lifted off of Kid's body to slide his boxers down and off; joining the rest of the pile on the floor. Kid was staring at him now, eyes showing the lust mixed with embarrassment, confusion, shock, and curiosity. The gold eyes that seemed to tell exactly what he was thinking mesmerized Soul. Soul kept sliding further down Kid's body, their eyes never parting, and slowly flicked his tongue over the tip of the throbbing member. At that, Kid's eyes snapped shut once more, cheeks so red, he looked like a tomato.

Soul kept his eyes on him while he gasped in excitement and he slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock. Soul listened to Kid's heavy breathing and noticed his hands gripping the cushions around him. Soul's tongue flicked out once more sending another round of shivers through Kid's body; he gasped again and slowly opened one eye to look at the boy staring up at him. Soul never took his eyes off of Kid's, watching him in pure awe as he breathed heavily, face still red. Kid looked into Soul's crimson eyes, loving the way they watched his every movement. Kid eyes snapped shut for the third time as Soul put his mouth around the head of his cock.

Inside his mouth, he kept licking the tip, but his eyes were still on Kid, watching his every reaction to his every movement. His hand began pumping the throbbing member slowly, and tongue still flicking away at the tip. Kid still had his eyes shut, no thoughts processing in his head, and his back arching as Soul's mouth went further down on his cock; tongue tracing and following the vein that ran down it. Soul's hands were still pumping it as he sucked on it, licking the precum off of it.

Soul removed his hand and placed both hands on either inner thigh, pushing them apart. Kid looked down at soul, wondering how far he'd go. Then after Soul's hands were placed the way he had wanted them, he positioned himself so he was able to completely go down on Kid, mouth completely filled. He started sucking in a way that Kid felt like he would cum right then and there. The only coherent words that were going though Kid's head were 'Soul' and 'deep-throating'.

Soul kept working his mouth around Kid's cock, knowing exactly when to shift between licking and sucking. His eyes were no longer closed as he concentrated on his only goal. Kid knew he was close to the edge and as Soul kept sucking harder and harder, he felt it harder to hold it in. After a few more licks and a couple really good sucks, Kid's back arched and reached his orgasm, cumming into Soul's mouth. Kid was panting hard and Soul was still sucking until he was finished, licking every last of it before swallowing.

Kid's face was completely red, and he was still panting. Soul began travelling upwards, kissing every part of Kid's body that came into view. When he got to his face, he cupped Kid's left cheek in his hand, and looked at him. Kid slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Soul. Soul loved Kid's golden eyes with the small black ring. Soul kissed him softly and Kid returned the kiss.

All of a sudden the front door flew open and they heard Maka say "Tadaima!" Apparently Maka noticed the clothes on the floor because they didn't hear footsteps but they heard a slight "oops".

Slowly, Soul lifted his head to see above the back of the couch that faced the door. He saw Maka standing there, with a slightly disgusted look on her face and said, "Soul, can't you do that in your room?"

"Okairi, and yeah I can, but can't you give a little warning before opening the door while I'm busy?" Soul looked down at Kid, whose eyes were so wide open they looked like gold and black saucers. Soul looked back up at Maka, "great you scared him. Seriously Maka, you need to work on your timing."

"I'm going to take a wild guess that since the clothes on the floor are black, that you're currently on top of Kid? Does Black Star know about this?"

"Maka… You're so uncool sometimes. You can't go mentioning people ex's in the middle of sex. That's really uncool. But yeah, it's Kid." Soul looked down at Kid again and poked his cheek like he had done to him earlier. "Are you going to say something or are you going to continue staring at me like a lost puppy?"

With that, Kid sat up and looked over the couch; his face was still completely red, but now from pure embarrassment. "Uh, hi Maka; Um… Do you know where Liz and Patty are?"

Maka laughed at the question and said "yeah, they were on the way to your house when I last saw them. But you're obviously not there, now are you? Well anyways, I'm going to go change. Please get off of the couch by the time I'm done. But if you want to finish, please just take it to your room." And with that, Maka disappeared down the hall.

As soon as they heard the door open and shut, Soul stood up and held out a held out a hand to Kid. Instead of helping him stand, as soon as Kid grabbed hold of Soul's hand, Soul pulled him forward into a kiss. Suddenly Kid felt the weight shift and he was being carried to Soul's room, not only was he being held like a princess, but he was also still completely naked. Their lips never parted though, as Soul made his way blindly to his room, never running into anything.

As soon as he got inside his room, Soul closed the door and let Kid down so he was on his two feet. Their lips were still dancing with each other's and Kid was leaning back against Soul's bedroom door. It was cold against his naked body, but he didn't mind. Especially when Soul decided to get really into the kiss by pressing his whole body against Kid, pinning his arms above his head with one hand, while the other hand fondled his sac.

Kid decided to get dominant by quickly and swiftly spinning and breaking free of Soul's grasp and pinning him the same way against the door, "my turn," he said with a smirk on his face. Kid took lead with his lips, tongue slowly brushing against Soul's lower lip.

He let go of Soul's wrists and started undoing his jeans. As soon as the pants dropped to the floor, Soul kicked them away. Kid's hands then started to roam and explore Soul's body. Kid started to kiss Soul's neck, slowly nipping while his hands explored the inside of soul's boxers. Slowly, Kid started to slide down the boxers, revealing Soul's throbbing erection. Kid looked up at Soul's face. His head was tilted back against the door; face flushed, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted as he breathed in heavily.

Kid brought his attention back to the throbbing member in front of him. He softly blew on the head and his tongue darted out to lick off the precum before lightly blowing on it again. He could hear moaning of complete pleasure as he did this. Slowly, and nervously, he put his lips to the tip of the member and looked up once more only to find Soul looking down at him, paying close attention to everything he did. "It's okay if you can't or don't want to," Soul told him, voice husky and lust-filled.

Kid pulled back his head a little then simply shook it. "It's okay, don't worry about me." And with that, he leaned in and slowly opened his mouth to slip in Soul's cock. He started with the head only but slowly started to fill more of his mouth as he let more into his mouth. Soul was surprised by how much he could take in his mouth due to the fact that Soul was huge and Kid had such a small mouth.

Kid started out slow, letting his tongue roll over all of what filled his mouth. But as he pulled back a little, he slowly began picking up speed as Soul but his hands at the sides of his head. He pulled his head forward in a short jerky motion while slightly thrusting into his mouth; making Kid almost gag but not quite and soon he got used to it and was quickly being able to fill his mouth more and more.

Kid placed his hands on Soul's hips and slowly opened one eye looking up at Soul's face. His head was now tilted back more but Kid could easily see his face. His eyes were screwed shut, he was breathing heavy, and biting on his lower lip so hard that Kid thought he might bite straight through it. Suddenly heat and wetness filled his mouth as Soul finally reached his orgasm. Hands still on Kid's head, Kid was unable to pull away so he was forced to swallow the cum that had completely filled his mouth.

After swallowing, Soul released the grip on Kid's head, and Kid sank back onto the floor and Soul fell back against the door, both of them breathing extremely heavily. As soon as Kid stood up less than ten seconds later, Soul pulled him forward and crushed their lips together. Kid instantly kissed him back without restraints, before he knew it, he was being held again. Then he suddenly felt the bed underneath him. He pushed back on Soul's shoulders as soon as he was let go, and looked at him with wide eyes.

Soul leaned forward and instead of kissing Kid again, he whispered in his ear, "Do you trust me?"Kid simply nodded, and Soul straddled him, their erections rubbing against each other. That action completely clouded Kid's mind, making him unable to form a coherent thought. Soul brought his lips down to Kid's neck, making his mark on him before moving lower. He noticed the hardened nipples and flicked his tongue over one of them then doing the same with the other, making Kid shudder. His tongue trailed lower and lower causing Kid's back to arch ever so slightly. When he got down to Kid's erection, he kissed its head before sliding his tongue back up his body. He flicked his tongue over the hardened buds once more before bringing his lips to the final destination of Kid's mouth.

As he kissed him, he slowly began positioning himself, spreading Kid's legs to make it a lot easier. Kid felt Soul's fingers trailing along the insides of his thighs, but he was barely able to think he was so lost in Soul's kisses. It was when he felt a lubricated finger slowly work its way into his entrance that he pulled away from the kiss. Somehow during their heavy making-out, he ended up laying flat on the bed with Soul between his parted legs; either leg on either side of Soul's hips. Soul was hovering over him, one hand by the side of his head; the other was getting ready preparing him. Ever so slowly he pulled his finger out; Kid hadn't found it the least bit uncomfortable and he hadn't complained, but right when he was going to ask Soul while he stopped, he felt his entrance being penetrated again. Instead of two fingers, Soul put in three since he noticed the way that Kid didn't react to only one.

As soon as Kid felt the fingers in him spreading and preparing him, he instantly tried to relax and a little moan of pleasure escaped his lips. Soul retracted his fingers from Kid's entrance and positioned himself. He was about to enter but looked up at id to make sure it was okay. "If you don't slam into me and fuck me as hard as fucking possible RIGHT NOW, I'm leaving. So start fucking pounding my fucking brains out right this fucking instant," Kid said in a low voice, his tone as flat and deadly as humanly possible.

Soul was kind of shocked but did what he was told and as soon as he was positioned perfectly, he thrusted as hard as possible into Kid's ass. Kid winced a little and gave a small yelp, but he loved it; Soul watched him the best he could while thrusting into Kid, looking for any bad reaction. Since he found no reactions except pure pleasure and lust, he didn't stop. He kept pounding into him and Kid slung his arms around the back of Soul's neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

They so hard they could feel their lips bruising but that didn't stop them. Pretty soon, Kid was getting close to the edge and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Soul kept pounding into him and the sweat made him glisten. Pretty soon Soul was close to the edge too. "AHH! Soul! I – I – I'm ab – about to c- cum!" Kid shouted. Soul grunted but kept on thrusting into Kid, "M-me too. Ah! I'm c-close!"

At the same time, Kid shot his seed all over their chests and Soul filled him completely. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out and collapsing on top of Kid; ignoring the stickiness from the sweat and jizz. He rolled off of Kid and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening his eyes and turning to look at Kid. He was surprised to see black-ringed, golden eyes looking into his red ones. He was about to kiss him, but there was a knock at the door.

He rolled off of his bed slowly and stood, and then he walked to the door completely naked to open it. Kid never took his eyes off his body, letting them roam freely, until Soul swung the door completely open. Maka was standing there, arms crossed and shoe tapping.

"Okay first of all, I keep telling you to stop opening the door while you're naked. Second, even though your being naked really bothers me, you having disturbing bodily fluids stuck to your torso is even worse; take a shower. Third, your room smells like sex, can't you open a window? Or better yet, don't since we don't need the rest of Death City hearing Kid scream that he's about to cum. Forth, please don't leave all of his clothes in the living room after giving him head on the couch. Fifth, Black Star and Tsubaki are here with Liz and Patty and they basically heard the whole thing since your both so damn loud," and with that she just smiled, waved to Kid who was staring at her wide-eyed and gawking at her, then turned and walked away.

To add to Kid's shock and dismay, Soul just shrugged and started to follow her. Without thinking too clearly, Kid jumped off the bed and followed him; instantly wishing he hadn't since the hallway was short and he was now standing naked in front of five of his friends.

There was complete silence as everyone looked back and forth from Soul to Kid. But it was soon broken as soon as Patty suddenly yelled, "WOOH! KID LOST HIS VIRGINITY! _FINALLY_!" Then everyone started talking rather rapidly; everyone except for Black Star and (obviously) Tsubaki. Soul looked at Kid and simply said, "Take your clothes, go take a shower, then bring me my boxers." He obviously had no problem walking around naked in front of other people.

Kid did what he asked and picked up his clothes, but before he got inside of Soul's bedroom, he sensed someone behind him. Thinking it was Soul, he turned around, completely not expecting Black Star to be there. "Hurry up and take a shower, I need to talk to you." There was no hostility in his voice at all, only a little bit of sorrow, but that was to be expected.

As soon as kid was out of the shower, he got dressed quickly and exited the bathroom. He noticed Black Star sitting at the edge of the bed trying to do his best to ignore the easily identifiable white stains in the middle of the bed. Before Kid had the chance to sit, Black Star began to speak.

"You know, after you ran off to the Death Room, I went back to see Soul. I've been cheating on him with Tsubaki, so I had to tell him. That's why I felt like I had to accuse him of cheating on me so he didn't suspect me, except I knew he knew. That's why it was so easy for him to break up with me. Please make him happy, I sure couldn't. You know, I'm glad it was you and not some other weird person like Ox. Sorry for accidentally turning you gay."

With that last comment, Kid just laughed.

"Actually, you want to know something Black Star? I think you helped me come out of the closet. And thanks for letting me see Soul in a different way"

"Hey, no problem; he's great, but I guess you just found that out," he winked at Kid before leaving the room.

Kid just stood there dumbstruck, thinking about that unfinished sentence. _He meant that he's great in bed, homaigawd, no. I did not need to hear someone talk about my boyfriend like that._

Said boyfriend came into the room looking slightly bored and still walking around naked. "You never brought me my boxers."

Kid just walked over to him, reached around him, closed the door and pushed him up against it once again. He stared into his amazing red eyes and slowly leaned closer to him. "Hmm, I knew today was going to interesting."

He wasn't expecting any sort of reply, but what Soul suddenly said made him laugh on the inside but made him completely serious and feel like ripping his own clothes off and throwing Soul on the bed.

"Guess this means it's time for another round," his voice was so completely and utterly sexy that he did exactly what he felt like doing and said, "you bet."

**And there you have it! My Soul Eater Death the Kid x Soul Eater Evens one-shot Fanfiction is complete! Hope you like it! I sure did. **

**Review :] Tell me if you like it, hated, were confused about it, wanted to dream sex it…. Let me know [[everything except that last one]]**

**And then read my Fanfiction Para Siempre! Chapter 4 will be posted next week :]**


End file.
